Evil Princess -Pan OUAT-
by Spottie the Lost Girl
Summary: Regina gave up hers and Daniel's daughter, Olivia, to a poor family, in order to protect her and make sure she had a good, happy life. But at age seventeen, Olivia is almost raped in a bar, until a strange boy from her dreams saves her, only to capture her himself. She is not a good girl, as her parents wanted, with much power...
1. Prologue

Regina," the farm boy said. "If your mother finds out about her..." They were standing in the barn, where Regina had given birth to their daughter.

Regina looked up at him. "I know, Daniel. That's why I'm giving her up."

Daniel stared at her. "You're giving her up?"

"What else can I do? I already talked to the couple. They said they will take her and never speak a word about her parents." She looked down at her daughter. Such a beautiful girl. But so much power.

Daniel nodded, closing his eyes. "You're right. We must protect her."

"I can't let my mother ruin her life as she did mine. She deserves better.

"She will be my good Princess."


	2. Chapter 1

Olivia Ravenwood. A poor girl with dreams of adventure, freedom, endless youth. Youth. That always led to power. Beautiful power. She dreamed of a magical place, a dense forest full of mystery and...magic.

Neverland.

She always saw this boy in her dream land. But she never figured out who he was. Sandy light brown hair. Dark eyes. All dressed in green. She was always fascinated by the boy who she could never catch up to in her dreams. He would always be grinning mischievously at her, then disappear randomly.

I will find this boy. Who he was. What he wanted. Why he always hid from me.

My mother died when I was young. Killed by my own father. He hated her and accused her of softening me up. I wasn't soft now. Because of my father. Since Mother died, he has abused me and pushed me around, beating me if I didn't come home with money or food. He preferred food.

Tonight, I sneaked out of the house after Father got himself drunk again. Stupid fool. I kept my knife at my belt and ran out. I came in to a bar, smirking when I saw my friend the bartender, Isabelle. "Hey, Izzy," I said as I sat down. She knew I was only seventeen, but she let me order whatever I wanted despite my age. "So, did the Queen kill Snow yet?"

Izzy, a pretty girl, about twenty, with brown straight hair, shook her head. "Nope. Honestly, she should give up. It's her fault for telling Snow about her farm boy."

I smirked. "True. Or Snow should just stop running all the time. She'll get caught sometime." Izzy put down my reffar drink in front of me.

I felt a tap on my shoulder. My pitch black curls flew over one shoulder as I swiveled my head around. "What?"

A burly guy stood over me. "Hey, little lady. Wanna go outside? Have a little fun?" He raised an eyebrow.

"Excuse me?" I batted my eyes sarcastically.

"Come on, sweetie," the guy sneered. He grabbed my arm, and used my other hand to push him back with the force of my magic. He slammed right into the wall, hitting his head. He growled and stood up, his stupid friends ganging up on me. "Oh, dear, you will pay for that." Yeah, right. Who's the one with magic? Me.

Two of the guy's goons grabbed both of my arms, pinning them behind me. Shit. I struggled as hard as I could, but couldn't break free.

Suddenly the first guy was thrown into the wall again. But not by me. "She's mine, laddie." I turned to see the boy. _The boy. From Neverland. From my dreams. _The same light brown hair, dark eyes. But he had a sort of beige and red cape outfit on.

One of the guys laughed. "Says who, boy?"

The boy raised his eyebrows. "Do you want me to hurt you? Or can I just take her the easy way? Either way, she is mine." He grinned at me, and I swore I saw an evil glint in his eyes.

"She's ours," one of the guys said, stroking my black hair with his dirty hand. I so wanted to break that filthy hand of his right then and there. Suddenly the boy flicked his wrist, and both guys fell to the ground, unconscious. I looked up at him.

The boy grabbed my arm and pulled me outside. I glanced back at Izzy, who was staring in shock. The boy closed the door behind me. "Nice magic you got there," I said. Some part of him terrified me, but another part told me to be the big bad Livvy I was.

"I could say the same to you, love," the boy said, grinning, not lessening his grip on my arm.

"Who the hell are you, anyway?"

He leaned in closer, that evil glint making me cringe. Not a good sign. "It's been a long time, love. Glad you could make the show. I am Peter Pan."


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

We had materialized in Neverland in two seconds flat. Pan held my arm still. Neverland. I was here. And I wasn't sleeping. Pan grinned at me. "Welcome to Neverland." As soon as he said that, a bunch of hooded figures came out of the shadows, forming a circle around me. They all were teenage boys. Huh. Pan let go of my arm, and I felt thankful for it.

I stared around at the boys surrounding us. "These are my friends, love. The Lost Boys."

I raised an eyebrow. "The Lost Boys?"

"Boys who felt unloved, lost. Boys who lost something in their previous lives. I could say the same for you, Olivia," he said, grinning at me. "You were abandoned and given up to some father who killed his wife and abused you for years. Don't you feel... _unloved?"_

"What are you talking about?" I snapped. "Yeah, my father's an ass, but he's still my father. At least he kept me alive."

"He isn't your father, Olivia."

"Oh, really? Then who is?"

"Daniel. The farm boy who fell for the Evil Queen."

I stared. "Wait, what? Are you saying that my mother is Regina? The Evil Queen?"

He grinned at me. "There you go. I've been watching you for a long time, Olivia. You do remember visiting this island in your dreams, don't you?"

"Of course I do," I said. "I always saw you, but you would always disappear."

He laughed. "I did. I was waiting for the right moment to finally take you."

"Why did you decide tonight was the right moment?"

"Well, obviously you were in trouble. Those fools would have killed you if it weren't for me."

"I would have gotten away. I have magic, you know."

"Oh, I am well aware. You have controlled some of your power, but you'll need a master to help you completely harness that power."

"So," I started, raising an eyebrow. He was actually offering his help. "You're saying you can help me control my magic and use it properly?"

"Yes. We can rule this island together, Olivia."

My skeptical look turned into into a grin. "Really?"

"Yes, love."

"Well, that's great, but I should get back before-"

He was suddenly standing in front of me as I turned to walk away. "You're not leaving, love."

I raised an eyebrow. "Excuse me?"

"Let me tell you the biggest rule of Neverland," Pan's eyes glinted evilly in the moonlight, as if challenging me. "No one gets off this island once they set foot here. Not without my permission. I rule this island."

"Okay, so can I leave?" I didn't understand why he was being so stupid. If he wanted permission, couldn't he just give me permission?

He grinned. "No. Welcome to Neverland, my dear Olivia."


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

"You have good control over your magic so far," Pan told me. We stood in the Dark Forest of Neverland. He was helping me with my magic. "But there are other tricks you can learn, love."

"Like?"

"Have you ever seen your mother steal a heart?" He looked at me, as if searching through my memories for that exact moment.

I nodded. "Yeah. But I could never figure out how to do it." It was true. I had spent years and years trying to figure out how to do it. I tried it on my father once. That didn't go so well. He beat me for it, telling me not to use my magic on my own father. Like I cared if I killed him or not. I didn't love him.

Pan grinned. "It's very easy." Suddenly his hand was on my chest, and I felt a sharp pain go through my chest. He pulled his hand away, and with it, a pumping, blood red orb from my chest. I gasped from the pain. I've seen Regina pull a heart out of somebody's body before. But never had anyone taken my own.

Pan held my heart in his hand, eyeing it possessively. "Very easy."

"How does that even help me? You just took my freaking heart."

"Language, love," Pan said. "And I know I took it. That was intended."

"Can I have it back?" Pan was really starting to piss me off.

"It's mine now. I'm keeping it, just in case you decide to try something. Now I can control you easily." He leaned into me, grinning demonically. "So, my dear Olivia, if you try anything, one step over the line, I'll crush your precious heart more and more each time."

"In other words, you'll kill me?" I couldn't believe he just stole my heart. What a bitch.

"No, love. I wouldn't kill you." He cupped my chin with his hand, forcing me to look into his evil, dark eyes. "You're mine. But remember, my Evil Princess, you will be punished if you misbehave."


	5. Chapter 4

"Olivia," I heard a voice, sharp and dark. My mother. The Evil Queen. I turned around.

"Hello, _Mother."_

She looked surprised. "You know?"

"Yeah. Like I would expect you to tell me. Considering you abandoned me."

Regina rolled her eyes. "You sound just like me."

"Thanks, Captain Obvious. Or _Queen_ Obvious to you."

"Look, Olivia, I did it to protect you-"

"Yeah, yeah, I know. From Pan. Well, guess what-"

"From Cora."

"Cora? Wait, your mother?"

"Yep," Regina said with a sigh. "I had to. She completely controlled my life no matter what. I didn't want her to control yours too. Giving you up was the only way."

"Well, now Pan is," I said, twirling my finger through my pitch black curls. "At least, he'll try to."

"Don't underestimate Peter Pan, Olivia. He may look like a boy, but he's a bloody demon."

"Are you saying he is older than I presume?"

"Precisely. You see, as a boy, he always visited Neverland in his dreams, and wanted to stay in Neverland forever and grow old. Once he became a father to Rumplestiltskin-"

_"Rumplestiltskin?"_

"Yes. He is Rumplestiltskin's father. He took Rumple to Neverland with him, physically, and couldn't do all the things he could as a boy. He made a deal with the Shadow, and in doing so he had to abandon his son in order to stay forever as a boy. He rules this island. He controls it. He takes boys who feel unloved and keeps them here, forcing them to do what he says. The Lost Boys."

"Why should I underestimate him still? Just an old man."

"He's a blood demon, Olivia. He has very dark magic. As you should know, considering I feel your heart missing from your body."

I immediately tensed at that. "Don't talk about that, Regina."

She laughed. "He did take it, didn't you? To make sure you didn't try to hurt him or run away."

"Oh, I don't intend on leaving. I plan on staying. But as the new ruler of Neverland."


	6. Chapter 5

"I have decided to actually teach you today, love," Pan said. I grinned. Perfect. Finally.

"Do you remember how I did it?" He grinned.

"Yeah, I remember when you ripped my heart right out of me." I glared at him.

"Temper, temper," he said, putting a finger to my lips to silence me. "Now, you try on Devin."

A dark-haired boy came out of the shadows. He looked like he was trying to hide fear. He was scared of me. How cute. I stepped toward him, and placed a hand on his chest, felling that wonderful heartbeat. So beautiful. And I was about to end it.

I plunged my hand inside his chest, instantly feeling the heart. I yanked my hand out, grinning at the beautiful pulsing thing in my hand. My fingers started to curl over it, crushing it.

Devin doubled over. "AHHH! What are you doing?!"

"Olivia, stop," Pan said. "You've had enough fun for today."

I didn't listen to him. Screw him. Even if he had my heart. I continued to crush the heart, until it was dust falling from my fingers. And Devin crumpling to the ground like a sack of potatoes.


End file.
